


Gunnar can braid?

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Barney and Lee are together too but i never got a scene to write it, Domestic!Kidfic, Domestic!Yunnar, Gen, Kid!Fic, M/M, yunnar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Speaking of which, she has a recital Friday at six.” Yin reminded him.<br/>“I remember.”<br/>“And Milo has a play Saturday.”<br/>“At two, yes.”<br/>“Looks like we’ll be having pizza two days in a row,” Yin sighed.<br/>“The kids will love that.”<br/>Lee groaned, “This is sickeningly domestic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunnar can braid?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this fandom unfortunately.

“Wait, you two have _kids_?” Toll asked incredulously, choking on a laugh.

“Yes. Two of them.” Yin said, dropping into Gunnar’s lap.

“Milo is six, he’s in first grade. Bai is four; she’ll go into kindergarten next year.” Gunnar manhandled Yin into a more comfortable position.

“All I can picture is two little kids brandishing sticks screaming at the top of their lungs in some fucked up language.” Cesar snickered.

“All of you can fuck off; our children are very well behaved. Bai’s ballet teacher is always raving about how well-behaved she is.” Gunnar boasted.

“Speaking of which, she has a recital Friday at six.” Yin reminded him.

“I remember.”

“And Milo has a play Saturday.”

“At two, yes.”

“Looks like we’ll be having pizza two days in a row,” Yin sighed.

“The kids will love that.”

Lee groaned, “This is sickeningly domestic.”

 

* * *

 

 

Gunnar burst through the door with little blond girl in his left arm, slinging a Disney Princess backpack in his right.  

“Guess who got kicked out of this daycare?” Gunnar set her on her feet. She flew at Yin, burying her face in his neck.

“Again? Why?”                                                                         

“I guess she punched some kid in the face when he pulled her hair.”

“Oh. Good. We will find somewhere else.”

“Ba, when will Milo be home?” Bai asked Yin’s shoulder in a sweet little voice.

“About ten minutes,” Yin answered, checking his watch.

“What’s for dinner?”

“Pizza,” Gunnar answered.

Bai perked up immediately, “Yay! Can we get bacon on it?”

“Sure,” Gunnar picked up the phone.

“And can I have pop?”

“Nothing with caffeine,” Yin set her on her feet, “Change out of your school clothes.”

 

 

 

 

Milo burst through the door and jumped on a couch as Gunnar waved at the bus driver with a shout, “Ba, Pappa, I’m home! What’s for dinner?”

“Pizza will be here in half an hour.” Yin said at the same time there was a knock on the door.

Gunnar wrinkled his brow, “That was fast.”

Milo scrambled off the couch and yanked the door open. And frowned, “You’re not the pizza.”

“No, uh, we’re friends of your Dads’.”

“Barney?” Gunnar appeared behind Milo’s shoulder.

“We heard there was a recital today,” Barney said by way of explanation.

“We brought pizza too,” Cesar added, lifting boxes.

“They already ordered some.” Toll glanced behind him, at the pizza delivery car.

“Wow, they really are fast.” Gunnar muttered.

“It’s fine. Never too much pizza.” Yin shouldered Gunnar out of the way, “Come in.”

“Bai, Milo! Food!”

 

 

“So…are they both adopted?” Barney asked, motioning to the kids who were simultaneously devouring their pizza and throwing pieces of bacon and crust at each other.

Gunnar nodded, “We got Milo when he was about six months old. And Bai was a year old,” he said through a mouthful of pizza.

“Milo is Chinese isn’t he?”

“Yeah, and Bai is Swedish. We adopted a Chinese kid, gave him a Swedish name, adopted a Swedish kid, and gave her a Chinese name. It was kind of a joke but it was also a good way to incorporate both of our cultures into their lives.”

Barney considered that, “Hm. Makes sense.”

“They also speak Swedish and Chinese as fluently as they do English. Bai mutters in Chinese a lot when she’s tired. And she screams in Swedish when she’s angry. Milo is the opposite. It’s funny to hear them have a conversation. They’ll start talking in English; it flows from one language and into another. They’re more fluent in Chinese than I am. And Yinseng is hopeless in Swedish.”

Barney snickered, “Wait until they’re teenagers. They’re gonna chew you two out in a different language.”

Yin snorted from across the table, “They do that now.”

 Barney laughed while Gunnar nodded. They all watched as Toll and Lee taught the kids the best way to aim food directly at their sibling’s head.

 

 

“Alright,” Yin lifted Bai out of her chair, “Get your tutu on, we leave in an hour.”

“Okay,” she said cheerfully, and gestured to the rest of the team, “Are they coming too?”

“If they want to.”

“Wouldn’t miss it little miss,” Cesar held up his hand for a high-five.

Bai obliged with a grin, and scampered off to her room.

 

Ten minutes later, she came back out with a ribbon in her hand, “Pappa can you braid my hair?”

“Yep, how do you want it?” Gunnar asked scooping her up and setting her on the counter.

“Mermaid.”

Lee, Barney, Cesar, and Toll Road watched with amused wonder as Gunnar separated her hair into two sections, and pulled a small section. He braided one side, tied it off. Then the other side tied _it_ off, and then with graceful, precise movements that they were surprised somebody with Gunnar’s big hands could manage, the threaded the small section of hair through each braid, pulling them tightly together and tied it off with the ribbon. Bai sat quietly through all of it, singing under her voice in what sounded like Swedish.

“Alright, all done,” Gunnar said.

“Thank you Pappa,” Bai slid off the counter with a thump.

“It’s time to go.” Yin said handing Milo his coat.

“Gunnar can braid?” Toll whispered to Cesar.

 

 

Bai’s class was the youngest, so they went first. As it turned out, watching small children dance to a bunch of songs that nobody had ever heard of was far more entertaining than the boys had originally anticipated. They twirled and jumped and knocked into each other, giggled, and kept dancing. An hour later, after the rest of the age groups finished, Bai rushed toward her dads and her brother, giggling. Yin scooped her up.

“Did you see me Ba?”

“Of course I did. You did very well. I’m very proud of you.”

“Good job, Bai.” Milo grinned at her from Gunnar’s arms.

 

By the time they pulled into their driveway, Bai and Milo were passed out in their car seats.

Gunnar hefted Milo out of his seat as Yin grabbed Bai from hers. They turned to look at the rest of their team; Barney and Lee in Barney’s truck, and Toll and Cesar on their bikes.

“Are you guys going to be at Milo’s play tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Lee grinned from the passenger’s seat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are your friends gonna be at my play?” Milo asked as Yin secured the last part of his costume into place.

“They’ll meet us there, let’s go.”

Milo played The Big Bad Wolf in a cute little adaptation of a First Grade classic _The Three Little Pigs_

Some little girl was acting as narrator, “And so the Big Bad Wolf finally found some new friends.”

The first little pig, a chubby kid with big round glasses asked in a loud voice, “More slop?”

Milo responded enthusiastically, “Thanks, friend!”

“That’s a lot different than I remember the fairy tale,” Gunnar rumbled under his breath.

Yin elbowed him in the ribs. Gunnar snickered.

“Can we go to the park Pappa?” Were the first words out of Milo’s mouth after he launched himself at Gunnar.

 “Sure. Let’s go ask Ba.”

 

 

“Christmas and I will meet you at the park,” Barney tugged Lee into the cab of the truck as they all loaded into their respective vehicles, Cesar was buckling Bai into her seat and Toll was fist bumping Milo in congratulations.

 

 

Barney and Lee showed up at the park twenty minutes later with a haul of McDonald’s bags and McFlurries. They all stayed at the park until the kids passed out on the ground after chasing lightening bugs with Lee and Toll.

Yin and Gunnar packed their kids into their car, and bid goodbye to their team.

 

“I want one.” Cesar announced watching as Yin and Gunnar pulled out of the parking lot.

Toll looked at him with an incredulous grin, “You serious?”

“Yeah. What do you think?”

Toll kissed him, “I think it sounds perfect.”

Cesar grinned.

 

 

 

 

Gunnar finished tucking the kids in, and promptly flopped on top of Yin in their bed. He sighed and buried his face in Yin’s neck.

“I’m so tired, Yinseng.”

Yin laughed, “You wouldn’t change anything.”

“Not a damn thing,” Gunnar confirmed.

Yin grabbed Gunnar’s face in his hands, and kissed him sweetly, “Goodnight, Gunnar.”

“Goodnight, Yinseng.”

Gunnar buried his face in Yin’s neck again and was snoring within seconds.

Yin sighed, looked like he wasn’t moving tonight. Whatever, he was comfortable. He could always knee Gunnar in the crotch if he started to smother him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for this fandom. But this was the first one I actually tried on lol.
> 
> I couldn't decide weather I wanted baby Bai and Milo, or teenage Bai and Milo, so I went with baby first. And eventually I'll write one where they're teenagers. It's not gonna be a continuation, it'll be a standalone but it'll be the same kids.  
> It'll have Doc and the kids too. They just didn't appear in this one for some reason.


End file.
